Living Nightmare
by Drizzitt
Summary: LEMON SephxTifa M for strong sexual content : When Tifa awakens in an empty cellar, weak and defenceless, how will she act when Sephiroth demands her obediance to him!


An icy chill blew across Tifa's face, pulling her from a deep sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, forcing her to blink multiple times before the world came into focus.

A black void surrounded her. Nothing but dark emptiness confining her mind to bewilderment. Where was she?

Tifa immediately shot up only to be greeted by needle-sharp pains slicing through her muscles. In agony, she slumped back to a lying position expecting the comfort of warm pillows to ease her discomfort. Instead, her body slammed into the cold, rock surface of a stone floor, sending further spasms of pain up her body.

The young woman shivered violently, the distress emanating from her with every tremor. She was weak and her limbs felt like dead weights. Slowly, she attempted pulling her arms closer for warmth but something caught her wrists and held them still. It was clamped tightly behind her hands, digging into her flesh and weighting her down. The young woman slid her arms across the floor, feeling ready to throw up as the sound of chains clanked across the surface. She could feel the metal links between her fingers, solid and relentless in her grasp. Her mind spun, frantically searching for a reason behind this. Was she in prison? She couldn't recall anything to explain why.

A low rattling like a key in a lock sounded close by, strangely comforting in the darkness. Maybe now she could get some answers. A door flew open, blinding the young woman with a sudden light and making her writhe with discomfort. She listened carefully as the door slammed shut and heavy footsteps entered the gloom, walking steadily inward. A bulb flickered, casting a dim glow through the black to reveal her surroundings. As Tifa's eyes adjusted to the illumination, she concluded that she was definitely in some sort of cellar, maybe a basement, encircled on all sides by solid, concrete walls. The damp had caused an array of mosses to spread across their stone surface, giving a sense of decay and only adding to Tifa's fears. The place was obviously not used too often. What was most disturbing however was the single length of chain hanging from a beam in the cellar's centre, reaching half the length of the walls and making it look less like an unused storage room and more like a torture chamber.

More confused than ever, Tifa glanced down, her breath catching as she finally noticed the torn, oversized shirt that just barely covered her body. The fabric was thin and stained with red streaks of what the girl could only assume to be her blood. She cried aloud, her panic rising with every minute. A new pain abruptly jolted through her wrists, temporarily shaking her from the distress. In the dim light, Tifa squinted across to her arms were she could just make out the smears of deep cuts slicing through her skin. With every slight motion she made, fresh blood seeped across the shackles binding her wrists, its metallic stench sending nauseous waves flowing to her stomach. The girl thought she was going to be sick when, without warning, the chain gave an almighty tug, driving a scream from her throat.

She glared through tears, noticing for the first time that the chain was not attached to the wall beside her, but ran the length of the floor, stretching to a heavily shadowed corner on the opposite side of the room where an even heavier shadowed figure stood watching her.

Tifa's body went numb, her eyes wide with fear as the figure stepped into view. Long, silver hair flowed gracefully behind him as he approached, a heavy black coat drawn firmly across the rippling muscles beneath. Fire seemed to burn from deep within the mako green eyes that bored down on her, mesmerising and intimidating to the young woman before him.

The man stopped a third of the room away, a deep, masculine laugh sounding from within his throat. He streamed the chain leisurely through his fingers, watching Tifa's expression change from disbelief, to fear to feigned defiance.

"I trust you slept well Miss Lockhart?" He grinned, his teeth flashing maliciously. The woman could only stare.

Sephiroth's hands twisted around the chain and he pulled viciously, forcing another scream from the young woman as she fell forward. His voice was calm and relaxed when he addressed her again. "Do not defy me my dear. Answer when you're spoken to."

Tifa glared up at him, hate seething in her wine-red eyes. "You bastard…what the hell am I..." Her voice ended in a wail of anguish as the shackles cut deeper into her delicate wrists.

Sephiroth waited patiently for the girl to recuperate, smirking inwardly at her weakened state. "I will be the only one asking the questions here Tifa."

Tifa clenched her teeth, angry at her vulnerability to him. She was in his power with no idea where she was or how she ended up in this miserable state.

Slowly she pushed herself up using her elbows, flinching noticeably when Sephiroth stepped toward her. He moved again, closing the space between them in two strides. Panic-stricken, the girl pushed her body urgently into the solid stone wall behind her, fearing his intent.

She braced herself as his face came down to her eye level, so close his breath seemed unbearably hot against her icy skin. Sephiroth tautened the length of metallic links and wrapped them round one hand, a corner of his mouth lifting cruelly as she whimpered. His cool fingers brushed the painful welts on her skin while his eyes bored into her own. Tifa wanted to scream, wanted to lash out or look away but the intensity of the stare kept the girl entranced.

"Now," He purred, "You are going to do everything I demand of you and..."

"Never." Tifa stared defiantly, despite the fact he was slowly pushing the shackles into her wounds.

"I think you'll find you have no choice in the matter Miss Lockhart." He smirked, rising from the floor. "Get up." The young woman boldly remained seated. Not just because she was refusing him but also because she simply was in too much pain to stand. Sephiroth glared down at her. "Get…up".

"Go to hell." Tifa spat at his feet.

Sephiroth, not in anyway a patient man, sneered disapprovingly. Before Tifa could react, the man had lunged forward, seizing the back of her neck in a painful grasp. He pulled the girl to her feet, ignoring her pained expression as she arched in shock. The young woman gasped aloud as he released her, stabbing pain convulsing through her limbs as she supported her weight. Sephiroth watched her quake and buckle, heartlessly taking a step back as she hit the floor face first. "Pathetic." He lifted again, grasping Tifa roughly beneath an arm and dragged her to the centre of the room until he stood beneath the rusty, hooked chain. Before she realised what was happening, Tifa's arms were drawn high above her head and the chain looped multiple times around the hook. She wailed with the pain as her entire weight was placed upon her wrists, causing blood to trickle down her arms into her dark hair. Sephiroth smiled wickedly, his eyes swarming lustfully across her extended form.

Tears streamed uncontrollably as the man closed in upon her. His coat was shrugged to the floor, revealing his heavily muscled torso, only making Tifa's fear increase tenfold.

One arm slipped behind her back possessively as his body stopped inches from her own. The girl was breathing heavily, a mix of terror and pain. Only when Sephiroth took possession of her mouth did terror overwhelm all and she whimpered in protest. Her lips clamped shut, refusing his demands for entrance. The man took hold of her neck once again and squeezed viciously only to be greeted by a fierce kick to the knee. Sephiroth broke the connection, flames glowing in his dark eyes. "My, my you are a fighter indeed Miss Lockhart." He hummed, placing his hands on both of Tifa's bare thighs. She shivered noticeably at the touch, furious at her own debilitation.

"But I guess if you won't let me in there…" He grinned cunningly, never breaking eye contact with his defenceless prisoner. She felt his hands move inward, separating her strong legs and holding them still. Sephiroth stepped closer, using his own leg to take over for the hand now sliding gracefully higher. Only now did Tifa realise she wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt.

Sephiroth's hands moved slowly, rising higher, caressing the young girl's skin until they reached her hips. The shirt began to lift as he reached around to her lower back, then, with a devilish smirk, moved to take a firm hold of her well-rounded bottom. The young woman's eyes went wide with horror. Instinctively she writhed and kicked, throwing herself away only to be pulled back into Sephiroth's relentless grip. He pinned her body against his own, waiting for her futile attempts to tire. She lashed out at him again and again, kicking with all her strength but within minutes, Tifa soon felt her weakened muscles begin to slow. Her body fell into her captor's chest, exhaustion and fear dragging cries of anguish from her raw throat. With a sadistic satisfaction, Sephiroth waited for several more minutes, allowing the defeat to really sink into the girl's spirit. He stood, silently watching her as she trembled against him, his lust growing with every quake. Strong hands massaged and stroked across her flesh, reverting back to her outer legs, then moving further to her inner thighs. Once again, the man parted her limbs, holding them in place with his knee while his right hand lifted to Tifa's face. He cupped her cheek, almost gently yet when she lifted her eyes, the stare she received was both dominant and mocking, creating cold waves in the pit of her stomach. Sephiroth traced her lower lip with his thumb and she jerked her head away, disgusted. He laughed in bemusement, bringing the hand to his own lips and, in a slow, seductive motion, lapped his tongue across his index and middle finger. Tifa shuddered, watching in dismay as the man brought his hand to her legs only to watch helplessly as it disappeared beneath the shirt. She stood unmoving, desperate not to give away her rising panic while Sephiroth fixed her with his placid gaze. Then he flashed a wicked grin. His arm lifted, fingers sliding coolly onto her loins. Her body stiffened on impact, eyes glazing with fresh tears.

He stroked across her gently in a lazy, relaxed movement, enjoying her reactions to his teasing. Her mouth gaped as he added pressure, moved further, purposely torturing her with a twisted pleasure.

She could feel need beginning to pulse through her abdomen and a moan escaped her lips, obviously a pleasing thing to her seducer. Appalled at the emotion, Tifa began to writhe but this only pushed her further onto Sephiroth's skilled fingers, encouraging his actions. "..Please…stop..."

Sephiroth paused for a moment. "Are you going to behave for me?" His fingers came away, slightly glistening from their endeavours.

The young woman gazed helplessly at him, trembling yet still holding fast to her defiance. Once again Sephiroth lifted a thumb to her lower lip and watched in surprise as Tifa took it into the heat of her mouth. She sucked on it tentatively, desperate to distract him from his previous amusement. But the man only found this more of an excuse and again, his fingers met the warmth between Tifa's legs. She shivered as he pushed in further, then jerked abruptly as a digit was forcefully inserted, followed quickly by a second. She moaned and gasped as his fingers thrust in and out, making her face flush with heat. The young woman could feel the wetness between her thighs and a wave of rejection and anger sent her mind spinning. Impulsively, Tifa bit down hard onto Sephiroth's hand. He stiffened in shock before ripping his arm away to deliver a vicious blow across the girl's face. Stunned, Tifa reeled back, stars spinning behind her closed eyes. Her cheek blazed with heat, stinging furiously yet relishing the cold of the cellar's air. By the time the room came back into focus, Tifa saw Sephiroth standing several metres away, his eyes cold yet hiding something more. Anticipation? She watched with difficulty as he circled around to stand behind her, her gaze only barely catching the glimpse of something trailing in Sephiroth's hand.

He didn't say a word. All Tifa heard was a crack, so close it sounded like a bolt of lightening, then a searing agony ripped its way across her back. She was too shocked to make a noise. Another crack and this time Tifa did cry out; something between a breathless gasp and a choked shriek. Crack. Crack. Fire raged along her skin and she screamed with the pain. Crack. Crack. Crack. The girl hung in her shackles, sweat and blood oozing down her spine. Heavy boots announced Sephiroth's approach, hardly audible above her laboured breaths. He moved to stand beside her, his long leather belt hanging limply by his side. The buckle clinked against the stone floor, its silvery sheen tarnished with crimson. Tifa could just barely make out the bloodied object through her flooding tears. It hit the floor with a sharp ring as Sephiroth moved beyond her sight again, a hand brushing lightly across her back. She hissed in a breath as the shirt was roughly torn up its seams, revealing the damage to Sephiroth's lustful gaze. He smirked, almost in approval at his handiwork, then sadistically brought an icy finger to the bruised flesh.

"Do you understand now Miss Lockhart?" His mouth dipped to her skin and traced a trail of blood to her shoulder, making her whimper. "Or do you need to be taught further?"

She didn't reply and he took the silence as a confirmation of her obedience.

His smile was mocking as he walked before her again, his fingers delicately playing through her sweat-slick hair. "Now," Sephiroth suddenly knelt, turning her pleading gaze to one of dread. "It is in your best interest not to move my dear." Her captor's strong arms pushed Tifa's legs apart, his tongue gliding sumptuously across his lips.

"No…don't..."

Sephiroth's head tilted back to see her helpless expression, watched with pleasure as she vainly shut her eyes to the inevitable. His hot breath reached her skin and she whimpered, causing his own arousal to peak.

"…Please..."

Sephiroth's tongue slipped in, bathing her tender flesh with moist heat. Tifa's stomach contorted on impact, more sick at herself for thinking how pleasant the sensation seemed rather than revolted. She tried to push the thought from her mind but his tongue was working magic on her loins, flicking and dancing across her sensitive nub, distracting the girl from her physical suffering. Sephiroth could hear her breathing coming in short bursts, knew he was bringing her arousal to head as she swayed above him. A hand caught the woman's hip to steady her as he delved deeper, a sudden moan escaping her lips. He was moving faster with every stroke, urged on by the keening sounds leaving Tifa's mouth. He sucked and nipped, enjoying the mixture of emotions he brought out, leaving the girl shivering with anticipation. Tifa began to squirm in his grasp, but not to escape. Her body wanted him to move faster yet her mind reeled at the notion. Heat pooled in her abdomen, the arousal growing to unbearable levels. He overwhelmed her, made her whisper his name from this agonising pleasure. Terror welled up inside the woman. What if he didn't stop? What if he did? What did she want? His hands pulled her closer, giving him better access to her wet interior. Tifa's muscles were tense beneath his grip, her voice breathless as she whimpered. He lapped at the silken flesh, listened to her urging pleas, then stopped briefly to coat two fingers before returning to his handiwork. The digits lifted to her entrance and glided in, an almost unbearably good feeling for the young woman. She tingled and ached with excitement and anticipation. Her limbs felt numb and light, her body suddenly became ultra sensitive, then there was an explosion of ecstasy. Her head was thrown back as she cried, moaning at the sensations flooding her body. Sephiroth continued to lap for a few more seconds, then retracted his fingers and rose to capture Tifa's mouth in a heated kiss. There was no refusal this time. Her tongue tangled with his as hands slid to her back, grabbing the remnants of the bloodied shirt and tearing it away.

Sephiroth's arms pulled her tighter to his warm body making her want the contact more than ever. The young woman could feel his arousal rubbing against her inner leg. She stood silently, whimpering every now and again when his teeth nipped too hard. Her mind had taken on a dreamlike trance, something she couldn't clear nor wanted to. Everything had suddenly become too pleasurable to hate, too passionate to fight.

Unable to stand the restriction any longer, Sephiroth's hands flew to his skin-tight trousers, undoing the buckles with lightening speed and sliding the leather away.

Subtly, his hand reached up for the hook supporting the young woman, barely glancing to watch as the chains slipped away dropping Tifa to the floor. He caught the girl just before impact, wrapping the chain loosely round his shoulder and lifting her into his arms. Mouth never leaving hers, Sephiroth carried the girl to a far corner where he placed her on her back. She groaned in pain as pressure was added to the growing bruises along her spine but tried to force them out of mind, too preoccupied with the moment. Sephiroth moved onto her, straddling her hips with a lustful demand in his eyes.

Tifa moaned softly as the man moved down to her breasts, massaging and suckling each peak until it was erect. She gasped as his fingers once again invaded her unexpectedly, making her hips buck with familiar desire.

The urge to defy this man seemed almost impossible now, each moment passing bringing more joy than fear.

Repossessing her mouth, Sephiroth positioned himself between Tifa's legs, his appendage throbbing with need. His large frame dominated the fragile girl's beneath him and he savoured the feeling of possession. He spread her legs with an easy push of his hips and felt an overpowering desire well up in his loins.

Aching to feel himself move inside her body, Sephiroth, in a single, fluid stroke, thrust into the girl, making her cry out with the sudden pain. Tifa's abdomen burned with the impact, a strangely pleasant yet horrendous sensation that sent her head reeling on the stone floor. He moved again, thrusting deeply, until she groaned in time with him. It was unbelievably good, his arousal rocketing with every second. The smell of blood and sweat quickly began to overwhelm the cellar, rising in its intensity as the pair began to climax. Her keening moans pushed him on, only making him want her more. Before long he was slamming into her, his urging demands overpowering his mind. Sephiroth's hips pumped to meet Tifa's and she gasped his name with every jolt of pleasure that invaded her senses. Strong legs wrapped tightly behind the man above her, pulling her onto his thrusts until she was sure he couldn't go any deeper. His silver hair shimmered as it brushed her face, slick and sticking to the perspiration plastering her skin. An almost agonized groan forced its way from between Sephiroth's clenched teeth and his pace suddenly increased. Tifa could barely take it and she felt her body spasm and tingle with her oncoming orgasm. Her captor thrust once, twice, then gasped in an almost feral growl. He continued to move gently inside her as he released, watching in bemusement as she bathed in her own euphoria.

Tifa moaned as the ecstatic feelings washed over her, causing her vision to blur out of focus. Then a cold wind hit her, shocking her from the bliss. The room suddenly seemed to pull in around her, blacking out as it got close until only she and Sephiroth were left. He hovered above her, his movements coming to a complete stop. She felt his member throbbing within her, the sensation still remarkably good. But panic was once again kicking in, what the hell just happened? She lay exhausted beneath him suddenly realising the reality of what he'd done to her.

A dark mist seemed to fall upon them, removing Sephiroth's body from view. She felt like she was falling into space, all the while a deep, masculine laugh resounding hauntingly through her head.

"Till we meet again, Miss Lockhart."

* * *

Tifa shot up in her bed, a cold sweat plastering her dark hair to her face. She gazed around the bleak room, her mind taking in the familiar features around her. A dream? No, a nightmare. That was all it had been. She breathed heavily. It was so real. Even now she could still feel him inside her. Taking several deep breaths, Tifa stretched back along the length of her bed but cringed as an agonizing pain shot across her back. Shuffling up, Tifa swivelled to see red stains smeared across her bed sheets were her back had lain. Nausea overwhelmed the young woman and she threw a hand to her mouth, but as it came close, she caught a brief glimpse of crimson oozing its way down her arm. Tifa gasped in horror, watching as fresh blood seeped from deep, red welts across her wrists, dripping to meet the red of her stained bed clothes. As she sat in her stunned silence, she was almost sure a shadow passed across her room, a cruel laugh echoing menacingly from its darkest corners.


End file.
